


Her Hunger For You

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Dominant JJ/Submissive Plus Sized Reader [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/F, Lactation Kink, Married Sex, Strap-Ons, Submissive Female Reader, dominant JJ, please read the tags, plus size reader, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Continuation from Not Up For Debate
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Jennifer Jareau/Female Reader
Series: Dominant JJ/Submissive Plus Sized Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950031
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Her Hunger For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy7634](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy7634/gifts).



JJ could not believe how truly lucky she was. She had an amazing team, a beautiful baby boy, and the most wonderful woman who she got to call her wife each day. She looked over at you as you turned on the pumps to begin filling up bottles. 

Garcia had found a video where a baby refused to drink from their bottle because they only wanted to drink from the source, and you couldn't exactly bring Henry with you to work every day. While the first few days, you breastfed Henry, after that you just pumped and everyone on the team took delight in being able to feed him. 

JJ's mood immediately changes when she gets a call from Hotch. She hated leaving for a few hours, but for it to be a few days? This was going to be hell for her. 

* * *

"Y/N, have you been able to sleep?"

Penelope asked in concern. Penelope had become a permanent fixture in your home since JJ refused to leave for cases unless someone was with you. You can't help but chuckle at the memory when Penelope called you telling you that your wife had no qualms of telling Strauss that you and Henry came first and she had no problem of quitting the BAU if she wasn't allowed to make arrangements for someone to stay with her wife and son every time the team had to go out of town for a case. You knew it had been an empty threat. JJ loved the BAU. They weren't just the team, they were family. Yet, it seemed to work since Strauss never brought it up again. 

"I'm fine, Penelope. I promise. I just need to pump one more time, and store all the milk away, and I can go sleep. If you don't mind snuggling with Henry for half an hour."

"Half an hour? Oh sweetie, go sleep until you wake up. You need all the rest you can get. JJ was looking wound up in the last video call."

You couldn't help but smirk.

"I may have told her that I finally got cleared from the doctor to continue strenuous activities."

Penelope howled.

"Yes, Y/N! Oh my god, you're teasing her while she's still working on a case. My evilness has rubbed off on you." 

"I may have sent some texts and audios of me telling her certain things. You're right. I'll go sleep and wake up whenever I do. Just if you need help, you can wake me up. Okay?"

"This adorable angel and I will be just fine. Go sleep!"

* * *

You looked over at your wife via FaceTime and loved how at peace she looked. You had told her Garcia would be watching Henry until you had woken up from your sleep, and now it was her who was sleeping. The case had to be particularly draining now since it involved children. You were tempted to say I love you to JJ but you didn't want to wake her up. 

How did you get so lucky to have this life? A beautiful woman who was fierce and loyal chose you out of many women that night and now here you were at home with the son you two shared. You could admit there were some nights you worried you had dreamed it all, but lately that had changed since your son was no stranger to crying out for you at all times of the night.

* * *

JJ groaned and saw the time. She was miserable without you in bed next to her. Especially since you had been teasing her with pictures and audio. You only sent them as motivation, but to her it felt like punishment since she couldn't take you right now. Yes, she was excited that you were officially clear to have sex again. She missed having her mouth and hands all over you. She'd be lying if she had never been tempted to drink from your breasts which had only grown now they were filled with milk. You always had extra milk, and perhaps, now she could drink from you directly. Of course, you'd let her. You comforted your wife when she first brought it up. You didn't think it was at all weird. You told her that you'd let her know if you ever felt uncomfortable with her desires or kinks. 

As JJ was getting ready for another day without you, she caught up on all the messages you had sent her. She nearly yelled in anger and excitement when she saw a video you had recorded of your breasts swinging with milk dripping from your nipples. 

"Oh, my love. I wish your mouth were on them. Help relieve the pain and ache. Make me feel good."

On her way downstairs to join the rest of the team, JJ was frantically calling you. She knew she was torturing herself by trying to speak with you, but she was hoping for more.

"Y/N."

"Hey, JJ!"

"Hey, Garcia. Sorry, I thought I called Y/N."

"You did! I just answered since she's sleeping."

"I just wanted to tell her I love her and Henry."

"I'll let them know! Kick Unsub ass!"

* * *

You were glad that your wife would be home soon. The team had wrapped up the case hours ago and would soon land in half an hour. JJ had messaged you one sentence, and you couldn't help but bite your lip in anticipation on what she'd do to you. You had been teasing her and it wasn't fair in her opinion, she couldn't do anything to you while she was away. 

"So JJ and you must really miss each other."

"Why do you say that, Penelope?"

"She asked me if I could watch Henry for the rest of the day."

"It's only 9 am."

"Don't think you'll be resting all day."

You and Penelope laughed at that. 

* * *

"Honey, you're home!"

JJ kicks her boots off and surges toward you with a kiss that made you tingle all over.

"I need to know, Y/N."

"Green, my love. I promise I'll say my safe words. But please don't be gentle with me. I want to feel your frustrations of not having me in bed."

JJ smirked, and you knew you were right to not wear any panties when it came to her. She pushes you against the kitchen island.

"I'm going to taste you, Y/N. And I only plan on using my mouth to eat you out and to drink from your full breasts. And after? I'll really begin having my way with you and this sexy body of yours. Who knows? Maybe I'll have fucked you out of your senses, and we can try for another baby as you bounce all over my cock." 

Heavens above. When JJ wore that strap-on with the squirting dildo, she'd take you as if she really could breed you. You hoped you'd be able to wake later when you picked up Henry from Penelope, but the way JJ's eyes shone like a predator in heat, you'd be lucky to walk again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged the one person who commented on the first part! Hope you like!


End file.
